Fitz's Cat
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Set shortly after episode 1x18 Providence. Fitz finds a cat abandoned in the woods and decides to take care of it until they can find it a home. Unfortunately the little growl-monster hates Jemma and she doesn't know why. Fitz finds the answer in a surprising conversation with Agent Triplett.


This story takes place shortly after they arrive at Providence, before Ward returns. (So before 1x19). Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. belongs to its super duper creators and ABC and Marvel. :)

Jemma found Fitz laying on his side in the storage room, reaching for something underneath one of the shelves.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, kneeling down beside him, "I've been looking for you."  
Fitz placed a finger to his lips. "Keep your voice down," he whispered, "you'll scare him."  
"What?" she frowned, not understanding. They were in the middle of nowhere, hidden underneath the ground. How could there be someone here? And how could that someone fit in the tiny space underneath the shelf?  
Laying on her side she peered into the small crevice to see what he was looking at. To her immense surprise, the wide green eyes of a fluffy orange cat stared back at her.  
"How on earth did a cat get in here?" she gasped.  
"I might have brought him in from outside." Fitz admitted.  
She sat up and crossed her arms, "You did what?"  
"I know, it's a secret base and only we're supposed to be in here!" he exclaimed, sitting up too and throwing his hands in the air, "But Simmons you should have seen him out there. He was shivering the poor little thing! It's so cold, he wouldn't have survived. And he's just a cat, it isn't as if he's going to turn out to be part of hydra and start shooting at us."

Jemma softened. He was right, the small creature would be much safer inside with them and the thought if it freezing to death in the snow was awful. Besides what threat could a cat possibly pose?  
"Are you going to tell Coulson?" she inquired.  
"I was getting to that," he replied distractedly. "Come here Monkey," he cooed, pulling the mass of orange fur gently out from its hiding place and onto his lap. It purred contently as he stroked its fur. "Good boy," he told it.  
"You named it? Fitz we can't keep it." she sighed.  
"I know that," he mumbled, "but I have to call him something don't I?"  
"How about cat?" she suggested.  
He shook his head. "Too late, his name is Monkey."  
"Alright," she conceded. There was no use in arguing with him at this point; he'd already formed an attachment. Resigning herself to the eventuality of his sad goodbye to the little creature, she reached out to pet it. "Hello Monkey." she greeted.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch. One moment the cat was purring in Fitz's arms and the next it was snarling and slashing its claws at her.  
"No!" Fitz scolded, pulling him away, "that is bad, we do not scratch our friends. Are you alright?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine," she assured him. Maybe it was better the cat didn't like her. It would be easier to let it go later. She told herself that she wasn't really a cat person anyway.  
"He's usually really sweet," he informed her, sounding confused.  
"Maybe you just have a way with animals," she shrugged and got to her feet. "C'mon, " she said, reaching out to pull him up but changing her mind when the cat let out growl, "Let's go show Coulson."  
He stared up at her apprehensively but nodded and stood, lifting the cat with him.

Coulson was talking with Agent Koenig in the dining room when they found him. The two looked up from their cereal as Fitz and Jemma entered.  
"Fitz found something," Jemma announced, nudging her friend forward.  
Hesitantly, Fitz stepped towards them, the cat concealed underneath the sweater he'd removed.  
Coulson narrowed his eyes as he approached.  
"More bad news?" he guessed.  
"No...but...," Fitz took a breath, "Before you say anything sir, I'd like to point out that he would have died if I left him outside and he's really no threat to anyone and we have plenty of food and... please don't make me put him back out there." he begged as he lifted the sweater to uncover the cat's orange head.  
To Jemma's relief, Coulson smiled.  
"Oh! Look at his little face!" he exclaimed, reaching out a hand to touch it.  
"Sir be careful!" Jemma warned but she needn't have bothered, the cat allowed Coulson to scratch it's ear without so much as a growl.  
"Be careful of what?" he asked, "this friendly wittle guy?"  
"He doesn't like Simmons." Fitz explained. "He tried to claw her hand off earlier."  
"Maybe he only likes men," Coulson pondered. "My aunt had a parrot that only let women touch him. He bit anyone else. " He scowled at the memory.  
"That's probably it," Jemma decided, trying not to feel offended.

Agent Koenig cleared his throat. "As cute as this animal may be," he said, "how do we know Hydra didn't send it?"  
Coulson raised an eyebrow, "You think Hydra sent a cat?"  
"It could be bugged." he pointed out.  
Coulson turned back to Fitz and concern flickered across his face.  
"He's not." Fitz said quickly, "I checked him, he's all cat."  
"You're sure?" Koenig pressed.  
"Positive." Fitz replied firmly.  
"Well we do have plenty of space," he said turning to Coulson, "I'm fine with it staying if you are."  
"It will be nice to have him," Coulson grinned, patting it on the head. "Don't get too attached though," he instructed. "We are leaving him at the next shelter we come across."  
Fitz nodded but looked unhappy. Jemma patted his shoulder, braving a hiss from Monkey.  
"He'll find a good home," she assured him.

A few hours later Fitz and Jemma sat in what could have been a living room, reading through the files of the prisoners who had escaped from the fridge.  
"This one seems like a particularly nasty fellow," she said, moving closer to Fitz so he could see her screen. Monkey, who was curled up on his lap, raised its head growled at her. She glared back at it. "You are just going to have to deal with me," she told it, "we have work to do."  
It lay its head back down, ears twitching. Jemma had discovered that the grumpy little creature was more bark than bite. She had also discovered that it had something against her in particular. Both Skye and May had been allowed to stroke its fur and pick it up. It had been particularly fond of Skye, meowing and purring joyfully as she cuddled it. Jemma was now beyond her attempts not to be offended and secretly disliked the cat as much as it seemed to dislike her. She couldn't tell Fitz this though, he loved the little growl-monster.  
Fitz winced as he looked at the escapee's history.  
"I hope Ward's alright," he said anxiously.  
Jemma too, felt a prickle of fear for their friend but she quickly shook it off.  
"Of course he's fine," she asserted, switching to her Ward impression, "after all, he's Agent Grant Ward. He can fight off an entire squad of ninjas with his legs tied together."  
Fitz grinned but he still looked troubled and a cloud of concern hung above them. She was sure they would both feel better once their team mate returned safely.

"I heard there was a cat somewhere," Agent Triplett said, interrupting their thoughts as he appeared in the doorway.  
Jemma greeted him cheerfully but Fitz's face darkened.  
She shot him a look and he mumbled, "Hello Agent Triplett."  
Triplett approached and she watched, curious how the cat would react to him. It was painfully obvious that Fitz did not like him (which greatly annoyed her) and she wondered if Monkey would pick up on his new owner's feelings. A small part of her had been worrying it was picking up on Fitz's feelings about her. He'd been acting strange ever since they'd arrived but surely he wasn't upset with her? She'd done absolutely nothing wrong.

The cat reacted to Triplett the same way it reacted to everyone else (everyone other than her). Fitz watched warily as he scooped the cat into his arms and rubbed it's head.  
"He's so friendly," Triplett said, hugging the purring feline, "aren't you a good boy."  
"Are you serious!" Jemma cried before she could stop herself. She thought the cat liking Triplett would make her feel better. After all this showed that it wasn't reacting to Fitz's emotions didn't it? However, on the contrary, its friendly little purrs only made her feel worse.  
Triplett raised his eyebrows, "You don't like cats?" he inquired, sounding surprised.  
"Oh I'm fine with cats in general," she seethed, finally loosing it on the dumb furball, "but _that_ cat," she stabbed a finger at it, "I have a serious problem with. Anyway I have to go," she lied, " there are things in the lab I need to check on."  
She stalked out of the room.

Fitz watched her go, wondering if he should go after her. She seemed really upset...  
"Could you explain to me what just happened?" Triplett asked, still holding Monkey.  
Fitz turned to face him. He didn't really want to explain anything to the other agent but he also didn't want him to think badly of Simmons.  
"Monkey really doesn't like her," he replied, "but he's fine with everyone else." he frowned "I don't know why, she's always really nice to animals. There is absolutely no reason whatsoever for him to be acting this way."

He decided not to tell Triplett about the cat she'd dissected once. That cat had already been dead anyway, she hadn't hurt it.  
To his surprise, Triplett laughed. "Absolutely no reason whatsoever?" he repeated. "Maybe your cat just takes after you."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Fitz retorted, feeling defensive.  
Triplett's expression turned serious. "Do you trust me?" he questioned.  
Fitz looked away and shrugged.

Triplett sat down beside him and Monkey jumped onto the floor. "You don't like me." he remarked calmly. "You have been unfriendly towards me since I got here and I think... I _hope_ this is about Agent Simmons."  
"That's a strange thing to hope for," Fitz muttered.  
"It's better than the alternative," Triplett shrugged, "that you have something against me personally. I'll ask again. Do you trust me."  
Fitz sighed, "Simmons trusts you." he told him, "That's enough for me."  
"Alright, I'll take that." he accepted.  
"What does this have to do with Monkey?" Fitz demanded, watching his cat play with Triplett's shoe laces.  
"You're very fond of Simmons aren't you?" he guessed.  
"She's my best friend," Fitz answered uncomfortably, picking at a loose piece of string at the end of his shirt. Triplett was the last person he wanted to be talking about this with. "I'd do anything for her." he admitted and felt himself turn red. He quickly glanced at Triplett but he was watching Monkey and hadn't noticed.  
"Maybe Monkey knows that," Triplett said, "cats do get jealous you know."  
_'Of course!' Fitz thought, at last understanding 'why didn't I think of that?'_  
"You might be right," he agreed slowly.  
"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Triplett grinned.  
"It was bound to happen eventually," Fitz informed him.  
There was an awkward moment where neither of them spoke.

"We aren't so different you know," Triplett commented. "We both like cats and we both like Simmons. How do you feel about mini cupcakes?"  
"They're the best!" Fitz exclaimed, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment.  
Triplett nodded, "Well that's three things we both like."  
Fitz felt a jab of guilt. Maybe he _was_ being unfair.  
"Have you ever had a cat?" he wondered.  
"When I was eight we adopted a little tabby named Whiskers," he replied. "The poor little furball hid under our couch for the first week but eventually he warmed up to us. You?"  
"I grew up with a cat named Patches," Fitz remembered, "He used to sleep next to my pillow." he chuckled, "My mum said one time she found him sleeping on my head."  
Triplett rolled his eyes, "Cats." he said and they laughed together for the first time. "Maybe you should go find Simmons." he recommended. "I can take care of this little menace." he tilted his head towards Monkey.  
"She did seem troubled." he agreed. "Be good," he ordered the cat, patting his head before heading out the door. "Thanks Triplett," he called over his shoulder.  
"I'm up for cat sitting any time," Triplett called back.

Jemma sat, hugging her knees, in the corner of the same supply room she'd found Fitz and Monkey in. Irritably, she wiped the tears from her eyes. It was absolutely ridiculous, she knew, to be so upset over a cat not liking her. But it wasn't really about the cat.  
She was changing; she wasn't the same person she had been before S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen. Now she was bolder and more confident. She questioned authority and broke the rules. It was a good change, into what she believed was a stronger version of herself and she wasn't sorry for it. However...  
Fitz hated change. He didn't handle it very well and she suspected he was noticing that she was different. What if he didn't feel the same way about the person she was becoming? A ball of hurt and anger lodged in her throat before she remembered that this was all speculation. It wasn't fair to be cross with him for something he might not be feeling.

The door creaked open and she rubbed her eyes hastily.  
"Simons?" She heard Fitz say. "What are you doing in here?"  
His shoes clapped on the floor as he came over and sat down beside her. She hadn't realized how quiet it was in here.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing her face.  
She forced herself to meet his gaze. "Do you still like me?" she demanded and it came out harsher than she intended it to.  
His expression of concern turned to confusion.  
"What kind of question is that?" he exclaimed.  
"I'm not the same person you knew a few months ago," she informed him.  
"Of course you are," he said, not understanding.  
"No I'm not." she insisted. "I'm different now. I'm changing and I can't go back. Even if I could, I don't want to."  
"Ok..." he agreed seeming taken aback.  
"So you are going to have to learn to like me the way I am," she finished.

He was didn't speak for a moment as he stared at her. She watched him slowly comprehended what she was saying.  
"That's never going to happen," he finally said, "I will always like you Jemma, whatever happens. Even if you turn into Simmons the giant squid."  
"A giant squid?" she laughed, feeling a rush of relief. "How would you visit me?"  
"I would own a deep sea sub." he resolved, smiling.  
"What if I tried to eat you?" she wondered.  
He looked mildly offended.  
"Well I am a giant squid." she said. "I suppose I'd still sort of be me too though, wouldn't I?"  
He nodded. "You aren't _a _giant squid, you're Simmons the giant squid."  
"Then I'd still like you too." she assured him. "Because whatever I become you will always be the Fitz to my Simmons."  
"What does that even mean?" he chuckled.  
She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It means you're stuck with me." she told him.  
"I'm alright with that." he said quietly.

They remained there for about an hour, chatting and laughing together. She tried to teach Fitz a coin trick Triplett had shown her, flipping a quarter back and forth across her knuckles. He had limited success but didn't appear to mind. He was happier than he'd been in long time; they both were. Jemma would have been content to stay there much longer, however they had work to do and people depending on them. The road before them looked treacherous but she knew they would be able to handle it. She wasn't the only one who had gotten stronger.

**Fun Background  
**Thanks to everyone who read, liked or reviewed my other stories. It is very appreciated and I hope you enjoyed them and feel free to point out anything I got wrong or didn't explain very well. You learn from your mistakes right?

_The Fringe reference_ is the coin trick that Jemma tries to show Fitz at the end. It is something all of the Bishops (except possibly Etta) do at some point during the series. It first appears pretty early on (I don't remember the episode) but is highlighted in _2x15 Peter. _(That episode makes me cry.)

It actually really doesn't make much sense for Fitz to find a cat in the middle of nowhere. I figure someone may have abandoned or lost it while camping. Or it is actually Hydra :O!

Also I admit this story can in no way be canon because I made Fitz and Triplett become maybe sorta friends much to early. But what can I say? I live in an imaginary world of hugs and rainbows.


End file.
